Hopelessly Romantic
by RenaYumi
Summary: Oneshot YxU Hopelessly Romantic. Because It's just plain hopeless to be a pessimist around her.


**Hopelessly Romantic**

A/n: A desperate idea that's been floating around in my head since Thursday. When in doubt? Write it out. Isn't that the rule? Hope you enjoy!

Dedication: For Kat, for dealing with my crap; daily. For Julie, because it's just a fact she's awsome. And for Jeni, because I called her during her movie. More importantly I _forgot_ about her movie. Sorry, Jeni!!

**_

* * *

He_** scoffed in the direction of the dorm room door after another hour of silence. 

"And I want your key," he growled.

"No, Odd gave it to me," was her only reply. He shifted farther down in his desk chair.

"Fine then, I'm changing the locks!" The girl shrugged, despite the fact he couldn't see her from the other side of the door, legs stretched lazily out in front of her, arms folded across her chest. "_And_ my cell phone number."

"We have the same friends, you know," she informed him. He turned the chair away from the door and back to his desk.

"You called thirty-seven times last night!" The girl pushed a few loose strands of dark hair from her face, glancing at the time on her cell phone.

"I only would have called once if you picked up the first time." She was taunting him now.

"Look, Yumi; what do you want from me?"

"I want to talk to you." Exasperated, he sighed, but she continued. "You're acting like a five year old."

"Me? You're the one camped out outside my door. Have you started a bonfire yet? Or are you saving that for later?" Yumi folded her legs underneath her, tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"Easy enough to get rid of me, Ulrich. I don't want blood, I don't want money and I don't want sex; I just want to talk to you."

"Go away, Yumi."

"Not until you talk to me like a normal person." He moved to his bed, throwing his pillow at the door. It landed anticlimactically short. He picked up his cell phone and switched it on.

"You have twenty-four missed calls," an automated voice informed him.

"You're crazy, Yumi!" he yelled at the door.

"So? You knew that long before we started dating," she retorted.

"Can't we fight like normal teenagers and be dramatic and _ignore_ each other?" he pleaded.

"…Nope." Kiwi looked up from his nap at the brunette.

"She's not going to leave is she?" The dog rolled onto his back on his master's bed. "Didn't think so." He sighed, falling onto his own bed.

"You shouldn't be mad, you know. I warned you I was leaving with the yearbook team to the water park for the weekend last week."

"And rooming with William? You forgot to mention that part."

"All seven of us shared a room; it was hard not to figure it out."

"I'm mad at you!"

"See? We're making progress!" He sighed, giving in and opened the door. Yumi fell backwards onto his feet and looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi, Yumi."

"May I come in?"

"You would even if I said no." She rolled to the left and stood up.

"No, I'd sit outside and look pathetic." Her smile was dangerous. He shut the door, roughly pulling her in. "You can't be mad if I've done nothing wrong." She sat on the edge of his bed. He glared, going back to his desk chair.

"I'm mad because you won't let me be mad."

"Perfectly logical."

"Why can't we just fight?!" The girl glanced around the room, finally spotting his pillow. She retrieved it, tossing it back on the bed.

"It's a waste of time. We both know we'll get over it in an hour or something. Why spend that hour seething?"

"You're impossible." He looked away from her as she curled up on his bed, pillow between her shoulder and her head.

"But you love me," she said cheerfully, eyes closed and a look of contentment on her face.

"I want to _strangle_ you." She opened one eye, looking to where he sat.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it," she repeated, raising up on her elbows to glare.

"No!"

"Say. It."

"Why?!" She sat up quickly, moving to the chair and planting herself on his lap. He grabbed his face between her hands and turned it so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Because you know as well as I know that tomorrow a tree could fall on me and I could die!" He winced at the memory. "Or you could get hit by a _tractor_ or I could get shot! Then what? Then what, Ulrich? Was your stupid fight worth it? Does it matter?" It was the first time since the fight started she had lost her head.

"Yumes…"

"Does it?" Tears threatened to fall from the girls eyes. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"No, it doesn't." The tears broke and she buried her face into his chest. Held her tightly.

"No! It doesn't!" she echoed, muffled by his shirt.

"I love you," he whispered, and he rocked her while she cried. "I don't want to lose you, ever. I'm sorry."

"I love you, too." She looked up with a tear streaked face. "I'm _yours_, Ulrich. Yours and only yours. I wouldn't give that up for the world." He hesitated, staring down into her eyes again.

"So… Nothing happened with William?" She punched him where her tears had wet his shirt.

"You are _such_ a jerk." She promptly moved her head back against him, comfortably snuggled under his chin. He chuckled quietly, hands softly rubbing her back.

"But I'm your jerk. And I'd wouldn't give _that _up for the world."


End file.
